La crónica de Marti
by Judith S
Summary: Ambientado en el warhammer del ejercito del caos. Varios personajes se unen a causas, justas o no para reprimir el ejercito del caos. ¿y que podrían hacer sino una enana, un elfo y dos humanos?


**La crónica de Marti**

Hola, como he dicho en el argumento del titulo, se trata del warhammer Fantasy, de las crónicas del caos. Para los curiosos que no sepan de que va exactamente, yo explico muy por encima el argumento (básicamente porque no poseo el libro de rol, solo soy un pj y conozco muy por encima la trama).

Digamos que es un mundo donde hay luz y oscuridad. Entonces la oscuridad (el ejercito o la orden del caos) esta intentado expandirse. Mi fic se sitúa justo en ese momento de expansión.

PD: Juro que cuando pueda pongo un mejor resumen del mundo… _

**Prólogo 1.**

Nos situamos en un poblado minero de prósperos enanos. Las flores no son de lo más común en esa tierra, todo lo que podría encontrarse es gravilla y pedruscos… De todas formas tampoco servirían de nada para enamorar a las enanas de la zona, ellas prefieren un buen pedrusco a un puñado de flores que se marchitan al poco tiempo.

Hablando de enamorar enanas… El cabeza del poblado eligió a la mejor de entre todas las enanas para mantener un firme matrimonio. No podía elegir a cualquier enana, la escogida, debía de ser una mujer fuerte y de sangre fría, que sepa luchar y que sea agraciada. De entre todas aquellas enanas del poblado, eligió a Zan. Una mujer de larga melena negra y ojos lilas. Su musculatura era superior a la media femenina y tanto en fuerza como en beber podía llegar a superar a cualquier enano masculino. No obstante, ni para el jefe fue fácil llamar la atención de la joven enana.

Para enamorar a las enanas del poblado, lo ideal era traer una bestia, cuanto más grande mejor, junto al pedrusco más bonito posible. El líder del poblado, conocido como Jamam, salió de su territorio en busca de aquella gran bestia, y para monstruos de gran tamaño no había nada mejor que entrar en el bosque del antiguo mundo. La ausencia de Jaman duro tres meses; ni el desplazamiento, ni la pieza eran cosa fácil. El poblado paso el invierno de la mejor forma posible y organizándose a partir del segundo líder. Después de aquel tiempo Jamam volvió con un enorme dragón blanco. El segundo obsequió por muy rudimentario que pareciera, también era de suma importancia… De las minas extrajo una enorme roca con rubís incrustados.

El mimo día que consiguió la piedra, se la entregó en la plaza del pueblo junto con el dragón, a la vista de todos los enanos.

Jamam: Zan, acepta estos obsequios como muestra de mi amor.

Zan le miro de pies a cabeza y revisó más de una vez ambos obsequios. La roca por muchos rubís que tuviera, estaba sucia y las piedras preciosas no brillaban con todo su esplendor. El dragón era un tanto pequeño, aunque sus heridas indicaban un feroz combate… Sin mencionar que todo aquello lo tubo que hacer Jamam solo y únicamente con la ayuda de su gran martillo de metal.

Zan: Hummmm… - Volvió a observar con orgullo a su futuro marido.- Esta bien.

La boda no tardo en celebrarse, a los pocos días un par de palomas blancas fueron soltadas al aire y el arroz teñía de blanco la cabeza de los recién casados.

No obstante ha tener 28 años (juventud de 19-20 años aproximadamente para un enano), ella aceptó tener hijos. Fue principalmente elegida por asegurar una generación del líder fuerte y sana.

Concedió a dos niños que crecieron en un buen ambiente familiar y un buen entrenamiento diario. Eran niños con ojos color aceituna, con el carácter de su madre y el ímpetu de su padre. Durante esos dos años, Zan poco a poco fue perdiendo su capacidad para la masculinidad, aquel marido... Aquellos niños… Aquella familia habían conseguido abrir una brecha en su corazón y se volvió algo más sentimental y femenina.

Un día, Zan decidió tener un detalle por la familia y se fue a la mina en busca de mineral para crear un nuevo martillo para su esposo. El mejor mineral se encontraba en lo más profundo de aquella mina. Salió de buena mañana para poder llegar a casa con el mineral lo antes posible.

Antes de entrar, cogió un fanal para alumbrar el camino. Dentro de la mina, habían antorchas y la zona estaba bien iluminada… Al menos la zona segura. Cuando más profundizaba en la mina, más podía escuchar los gruñidos de los monstruos. Caminó sin temor alguno hasta llegar a una zona algo más iluminada, pero no por luces, sino por el mismo mineral precioso; mitril. Su falta de temor no se sabía si se debía a su cabezonería y falta de inteligencia o simplemente valentía… Cogió confiada el mitril y lo cargó en su espalda sin problemas.

A mitad del camino, de regreso, empezó a escuchar alguna que otra bestia demasiado cerca. Ella no acelero el paso, mantenía un ritmo calmado y sin prisas. Pensaba que a ese ritmo era posible tener la arma a punto esa misma tarde y mientras de seguro que le daba tiempo a preparar la cena por la noche.

No obstante, de repente un gusano de granito salió del suelo para atacar. Zan miró despreocupada a su alrededor y sacó una pequeña hacha que hasta ahora había llevado ajustada a su cinturón. Miró al gran gusano y le atacó sin muchos miramientos. Zan no era una enana con estrategias; ella sabía que cuando el enemigo dejaba de respirar es que había ganado el combate. El gusano se retorció ligeramente de dolor por el corte que Zan le proporciono en el cuello. Ella miró con curiosidad el gusano. Algo le dijo que no merecía derramar esa sangre… De todas formas el gusano se escondió bajo la arena y la enana no estaba dispuesta ni a perseguirlo, ni a matarlo. Miró hacía el suelo unos instantes.

Zan: Aaaay, Zan, Zan… Te estas volviendo muy sensible. – Guardó el arma nuevamente en el cinturón.-

Poco a poco fue viendo la luz de las antorchas de la zona segura y una vez allí la luz del día.

Zan: ¿Qué ocurre? – Miró con los ojos medio cerrados la luz del exterior.-

Algo iba mal… La luz del día no era rojiza… no que ella recordara en ningún día de su vida. Se acercó con algo de temor en el cuerpo y por primera vez en su vida tembló. Tembló de terror al ver su poblado en llamas y un demonio menor destruyendo las casas y matando a otros enanos de la zona. La orden del caos se había expandido del ayer hasta hoy hasta sus dominios.

Corrió tanto como sus cortas extremidades le permitieron para llega a su casa. Sintió un profundo dolor al encontrar la casa vacía de vida y salpicaduras de sangre por gran parte de las paredes… A medio lagrimeo agarró el antiguo martillo de lo que fue en su momento su marido y se aferró a el en busca de algo de efecto y cariño…

_¡Aquí queda una enana! _

Gritó un orco por detrás de Zan, que revisaba las casas una a una para encontrar los supervivientes del caos y acabarlos de exterminar. El orco empuño una espada y la coloco sobre el hombro de Zan, amenazando su cuello. La enana cogió con fuerza el martillo y se puso de pie.

Orco: No eres muy diferente de estatura cuando estas de rodillas a cuando estas de pie. – Se burlaba con una risa maligna.-

Zan levanto el martillo sin problema alguno y reventó la cabeza del orco que tenía delante. Sin miramientos, sin sentimientos. Se dirigió hacía la puerta para salir de su casa… Se giró unos segundos para volver a ver a su casa y lo que quedaba de lo que fue su familia y prosiguió con ira su camino.

No sabía donde ir, ni sabía cuantas cabezas había masacrado con su martillo a su paso. Cualquier ser que se cruzara por su camino era bueno para descargar su furia. Nadie de la orden del caos hecho en falta a ningún guerrero y tampoco les dio tiempo a ver aquella enana. Una posibilidad de vida que podía ha ver tenido Zan, desaprovechada… Ella ya no buscaba una esperanza de vida… Ella buscaba una forma digna de morir. Los orcos no eran dignos de su muerte, era muy fáciles de destrozar con aquel matillo…lo ideal era algo más grande y mejor… ¿Un gigante quizás? Debía buscar bien junto aquella arma implacable de su difunto marido.

**Fin del primer prólogo. **

**Prólogo 2.**

¡Capitán! ¡Capitán! ¡Capitán Arahel! – Gritaba un joven elfo para llamar la atención de su superior.- Hemos llegado al puerto de Tilea

Arahel: Perfecto, preparad las mercancías y aseguraos de que no han sufrido daño alguno.

Arahel era un elfo de familia noble, no obstante su familia prefirió no facilitarle el dinero y enseñarle que debía demostrar lo que valía. Se especializó en el comercio para llegar a ser conocido prácticamente de forma mundial y de esta forma ganarse el reconocimiento familiar y el emblema que representaba su nobleza. Llegado hasta ese punto, Arahel debía de contraer algún matrimonio con alguna otra elfa de sangre pura y de alta nobleza.

Un día le llego una carta de compromiso con una elfa, hija de otro buen noble, llamada Ancalima. Nunca la había visto antes, por ese motivo, cogió su mejor barco y se dirigió al puerto donde ella debía de encontrarse; Tilea.

Al llegar a su destino, no le costo enamorarse de aquella hermosa mujer vestida con ropajes blancos de alta calidad. Sostenía un paraguas que le cubría la pálida piel del sol, y a más de eso, tenía un estoque con el emblema de su nobleza grabado en el puñal.

Al bajar del barco, actuó como buen comerciante que era y puso todo a punto para que la dama se impresionara. Arahel bajó también con su mejor vestimenta y su emblema de noble en el pecho. Al estar cerca de ella, se inclino cortésmente para besarle con delicadeza la mano.

Arahel: Es todo un honor conocerla, lady Ancalima.

Ancalima: Lo mismo digo, don Arahel.

El le mostró su emblema y ella el suyo. Dos grandes esferas del comerció se unieron en sagrado matrimonio en ese mismo momento. No fue un matrimonio con un amor exuberante, ya que aquel matrimonió fue más por conveniencia que por sentimientos. No obstante aquellos dos eran capaces de entenderse y llevarse bien… Posiblemente si que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Aquellos dos nobles elfos acabaron teniendo a dos hijos. Los dos de pelo negro y ojos anaranjados, al ser gemelos, la misma madre para diferenciarles dejo que uno tuviera el pelo más largo que el otro y coloco tres aros en la oreja derecha al niño de pelo largo y dos aros en la oreja izquierda al niño de pelo corto. El primero, fue llamado Gamaliel, y el segundo Alcarinq.

La familia parecía prosperar adecuadamente, ya que los niños, a sus 5 años mostraban cierto interés al trabajo de su padre.

Su horror empezó con el regalo que les dieron los abuelos a los niños. Un juego de barcos, uno de ábacos… Y por desgracia, lápices de colores…

Uno de los niños, Gamaliel, mostraba un gran interés en pintar en el papel y al poco tiempo en las paredes de la casa. Mientras que el otro parecía seguir a la perfección las expectativas de sus padres.

La primera reacción de los padres fue asustarse. No quería para nada a un niño dedicado al arte y a esa estupideces que solo hacían los de baja casta. Pero eran cosas de niños. Al chico ya se le pasaría. Al fin y al cabo era un chico la mar de empatito, sociable y atractivo, el mundo del comercio era ideal para él.

No obstante la cosa fue a peor… A los 7 años, Gamaliel se escapaba de casa para ver los bohemios del puerto. A los 10 el niño consiguió hacerse amigo de un artista que trabajaba en un circo de la zona. Los padres al ver que el chico encaminaba para un mal camino, le inculcaron el sentido de la perfección. En ese entonces, todo a su alrededor debía de ser perfecto y para eso, que mejor perfección que la simetría y los números áureos. La jugada no les salió mal… Ya que Gamaliel, lo único que obtuvo de todo aquello fue un odio exuberante a todo lo no simétrico, rechazando así gran parte de las cosas bohemicas… Cuando cumplió 14 años, sus padres le regalaron su primer puñal con el emblema de su nobleza, pero el chico solo se marcho con su amigo, el del circo, para practicar el lanzamiento de cuchillos de forma artística y simétricamente perfecta. A los 17, ya iba a museos y tenía miles de contactos bohémicos del barrió bajo. Y para rematar, a sus 20 ya tenía cuadros que nadie entendía por su simplicidad y simetría…

Era hora de hablar con el chico… Una pequeña reunión familiar entre padres e hijos se debuto en el salón. Arahel fue directo al grano.

Arahel: Hijo… ¿Qué hemos hecho mal?

Gamaliel: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Arahel: Tu hermano a sus 20 ya es tan popular como yo y tiene a su disposición tres empresas comerciales y cuatro embarcaciones. ¿Y tú? ¿Tu que tienes?

Gamaliel: ¿Yo? ¡Yo tengo el arte!

Arahel: Eso es lo que esta mal, Gamaliel… Te juntas con toda esa gente… De tan baja casta… ¡Algunos no son ni elfos!

Gamaliel: Ya… Tengo amigos humanos, enanos, halfings…

Arahel: ¿¡Enanos! ¡Eso es horrible! – El padre se puso la mano en la frente y miraba con desesperación a su hijo.-

Ancalima: Lo que tu padre quiere decirte es que deberías de ser más… Normal… - Su madre era más calmada para tratar con él.- Para recolocar tu mente, hemos pensado en casarte con…

Gamaliel: ¿Casarme? ¿Con quien? – Dijo asustado y mirando a su alrededor.-

Ancalima: Con Elisabet.

Gamaliel: ¿Y esa quien es?

Ancalima: La hija de un hermano amigo de tu padre. Es de familia noble y…

Gamaliel: Familia noble, familia noble… ¿Y a eso a quien le importa? Me habéis comprometido con una mujer que ni siquiera conozco.

Arahel: Es lo que hemos decidido.

Gamaliel: Pues yo lo que quiero es ser artista. – Confesó, aunque tampoco fue ninguna sorpresa para Ancalina y Alcarinq -

Arahel: ¿Artista? ¿He oído bien? – Subió el tono de voz- ¿Has dicho que quieres ser artista? ¿Cómo te atreves a manchar tanto el apellido de los F. Lester!

Gamaliel: Es lo único que quiero y pido.

Arahel: Me temo que para ser eso no deberías haber nacido en esta familia.

Gamaliel: Genial… - Miró al suelo con decepción.-

Arahel: En fin… - Suspiro sin ningún tipo de desalivo.- Si no aceptas nuestras condiciones de matrimonio, la otra opción era apuntarte a la armada.

Gamaliel: ¿La armada?

Arahel: Si, tienes cualidades para la lucha si se te explota.

Gamaliel: Disculpa, pero esa armada no lucha contra la orden del caos? ¿¡A caso quieres que muera!

Arahel: No es eso…

Gamaliel: Todo el mundo sabe que los soldados son meros peones de sacrificio.

Arahel: Eso se dirá entre tu chusma y tu. Aquí en las altas esferas, lo soldados son gente de honor.

Gamaliel: Me temo que no hay trato.

Arahel: Nadie ha dicho que fuera un trato.

Gamaliel: ¡Me largo…!

Gamaliel se dirigió a su habitación y cogió sus cosas. Una bolsa simple y comuna entre la gente de bajo barrió con algo de reservas para alimentación y un par de dagas de su amigo del circo. Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando vio su aspecto reflejado en el espejo. Llevaba ropa de alta calidad y el emblema de su familia en el pecho. Cogió el emblema con rabia y la lanzo al suelo. Luego continuó su marcha hasta la salida de su casa. Miró detrás suyo intentando buscar a alguien que le detuviese… Nada, volvió la vista hacía delante para abrir la puerta.

Alcarinq: ¿Te vas? – Dijo su hermano por detrás.-

Gamaliel: Si.

Alcarinq: Bien. Más herencia para mí.

Gamaliel: Siempre tan retorcido…

Alcarinq: Y tu tan raro. ¿Qué piensas hacer allí fuera? Te mataran en cuestión de segundos.

Gamaliel: Es mejor liberarme de esta jaula de oro.

Alcarinq: Vas a morir…

Gamaliel: Si me veo en peligro saldré corriendo.

Alcarinq: Si, siempre se te ha dado muy bien eso de salir por patas.

Gamaliel: Adiós.

Alcarinq: Oye… Ahora hago la vista gorda, pero la próxima vez que nos veamos te devuelvo a casa aunque sea en una caja.

Gamaliel: Eso ya lo veremos.

Lástima, tan joven… 20 años elficos… Huir de casa por una discusión familiar. Quien sabe… Gamaliel no se fue de casa en busca de fama o poder, el quería algo diferente y aventurero, aunque su miedoso carácter se lo impidiera. ¿Cuánto podía durar allí fuera un niño de mama? Inexperimentado en la lucha… Con algún que otro cable suelto… Sin compañeros… ¿Qué sería de ese elfo?

**Fin del segundo prologo**.

**Un nuevo amanecer.**

El pueblo de Arongo, estaba ya en las últimas. El fuerte ya no aguantó más, y los pocos soldados que quedaban estaban retirados o mal heridos. Un poblado fuera de la mano de dios estaba a punto de desaparecer; no pudo resistir más a la orden del caos. No obstante, todavía seguían viviendo un gran numero de ciudadanos. Por ese motivo alguna que otra vez les enviaban provisiones de la ciudad de Estalia para la alimentación.

Aquel día, había llegado un carro lleno de provisiones y toda la gente se encontraba en medio de la plaza para coger su ración.

Gamaliel, un joven elfo artista, se encontraba en medio de aquel barullo, intentaba coger algo de alimento, ya que después de escaparse de casa y pasar dos días vagando en solitario, se le habían terminado las provisiones.

La enana Zan, estaba en un bar, bebiendo para ahogar las penas. No tenia destino alguno, pero necesitaba parar de vez en cuando para descansar y beber. Acababa de llegar a aquel poblado, y todavía no se había ni percatado de que la gente lo estaba pasando mal y que los dueños del bar no estaban para atender a muchos clientes. Con arrogancia y la mirada perdida, se levanto de la silla y salió a la calle para ver todo aquel desorden de gente.

De repente, una flecha salió disparada de una colina cerca del pueblo. Por suerte no toco a nadie, pero era una señal de aviso. La gente se asusto y empezaron a correr por toda la plaza gritando; "La orden! La orden del caos!". Toda la gente huyo y se metieron en sus casas, excepto Gamaliel, que no tenía casa alguna donde esconderse y un forastero tapado con una túnica. Ambos personajes miraron la colina, donde estaban bajando dos seres bastante demacrados, posiblemente mutantes, ya que no tenían pinta de ser de un monstruo en concreto.

Zan se acerco al centro de la plaza y se puso en guardia contra los tres mutantes que bajaban. ¿Por qué? No tenía nada mejor que hacer y tampoco quería huir. Gamaliel se alejo de la plaza y se escondió entre las callejuelas de las casas. El forastero extraño en cambio se puso detrás de Zan y saco un báculo. Aquel hombre se desencapucho y dejo a la vista su rostro; un elfo… Y por la pinta que gastaba; un mago.

Zan: Tch… - Los magos no eran bien vistos por nadie en el mundo de warhammer.. Aunque quizás esta enana podía hacer una breve excepción. - ¿Quién demonios eres?

Forastero: Un viajero que pasaba por aquí. Demaje ayudarte.

Zan: Haz lo que te plazca.

Los mutantes todavía estaban bajando la montaña. Sus cuerpos medio demacrados les dificultaban el descenso. Gamaliel miraba con temor y curiosidad la escena. Una batalla… ¿Ideal para probar su valor? Por si las moscas, cogió uno de sus cuchillos y lo mantuvo en su mano.

Finalmente los mutantes se encontraron cerca de Zan y el forastero. Uno de ellos estaba en estado de putrefacción, otro era medio hombre pez y el último tenía pinta de tener una piel fortalecida con escamas. Zan no espero, alzó su martillo y golpeo a la cabeza del mutante escamoso. Un golpe limpio. Tanto el forastero como Gamaliel vieron estupefactos como el monstruo caía al suelo con la cabeza destrozada. El forastero se alejo un poco y se puso a recitar un conjuro… Algo debió de salir mal, ya que toda la comida del carro se pudrió al instante…

Zan: ¿¡Que demonios haces!

Forastero: Ha sido un pequeño error de cálculo… A cualquier aprendiz de hechicero le puede pasar…

Zan: Vaya inútil…

No obstante al pequeño contratiempo, el forastero pudo invocar una bolas de fuego que impactaron contra el hombre pez. Poco inteligente por su parte, ya que la criatura parecía resistente al fuego. Gamaliel observaba nervioso la escena.

Gamaliel: Puede ser mi oportunidad para hacerme lucir… - Sujetando el cuchillo.-

Volvió a mirar al grupo… Aquella enana era increíble. Destrozó sin dificultad al mutante putrefacto. El artista no estaba seguro que era más increíble, si el martillo de la enana, o la enana misma. Pero de repente aquel mutante escamoso volvió a levantarse del suelo para atacar a Zan por detrás.

Gamaliel: Oh, dios mío… La va a atacar… ¿Qué hago? – Miró el cuchillo que tenía en la mano.- ¿lo lanzo…?

Volvió la vista al mutante, que estaba a punto de morder a la enana. No pensó más; lanzó el cuchillo. Oh… Malditos dioses… Nunca le dotaron de buena puntería… Aunque quizás fue el sudor de su mano el responsable de que el cuchillo se le fuera un poco de dirección…

Zan: ¡Ay! – Miró el cuchillo que se le clavo el en brazo. Siguió la dirección con la vista y vio a Gamaliel. Antes de que el mutante la tocara alzó nuevamente el martillo para acabar de volarle los sesos. Luego volvió a mirar al artista con mala cara - ¡Tu…!

Por una parte Gamaliel se sintió frustrado de no haber sido de verdadera ayuda… Y por otra se sintió del todo impotente al ver que ¡Solo tenía 3 cuchillos! ¡3! ¡Eso no era simétrico! Necesitaba recuperar su cuchillo… Pero… Esa enana… ¡Reventaba cabezas con su martillo! No podía acercarse así tal cual para pedirle el cuchillo… Definitivamente debía de salir de su escondite y luchar seriamente.

Mientras, el mago sacó un arco y apunto al mutante pez, pero estaba demasiado cerca… No podía disparar bien y no le daba tiempo a ponerse a recitar otro conjuro. Gamaliel se lanzó en medio del combate y lanzó uno de los cuchillos al brazo del mutante pez. El brazo se corto. No era muy difícil, en el fondo era un mutante hecho a trozos. Gamaliel miró furioso al asimétrico mutante.

Gamaliel: ¡Es horrible! – Gritó mientras con el otro cuchillo le cortaba el otro brazo.- Uff… Mucho mejor.

La lucha finalizo. El forastero volvió a taparse para no mostrar sus ropajes, Zan apoyo con orgullo el martillo en el suelo y Gamaliel recogía los cuchillos que estaban en el cuerpo del mutante. La gente del pueblo empezó a acercarse a la escena, hasta el mismo alcalde salió al exterior.

Alcalde: ¡Oh! Sois nuestros salvadores. ¿Qué puedo hacer para compensaros?

Forastero: Alojamiento. – Se inclino en modo de reverencia.-

Gamaliel: Comida. – Abrió los ojos hambriento.-

Zan: Barra libre. – Proclamo con voz ronca y seca.-

Alcalde: Bueno, puedo ofreceros alojamiento, temporalmente y algo de alimento… - Miró el carro de comida echada a perder.- Aunque me temo que no podrán alimentarse mucho. Venga, vengan. Acompáñenme hasta mi casa. – Dijo con suma hostilidad. –

Gamaliel: oye… - Dirigiéndose a la enana con temor.- ¿Me puedes devolver el cuchillo…?

Zan: Grrrr… - Gruñó mientras le miraba. Se arranco el cuchillo del brazo sin parpadear y se lo entrego con brutalidad.- No lo vuelvas ha hacer.

Los tres salvadores del pueblo se dirigieron hasta la casa del alcalde pare hablar con más tranquilidad. Allí se les preparo una cama a cada uno y se les ofreció algo de comida. Zan se encontraba de mal humor por la falta de alcohol, pero por suerte tenía una bota llena de vino… del malo.

Alcalde: les estoy muy agradecido.

Forastero: ¿Por qué el pueblo esta tan mal?

Alcalde: Por desgracia hemos entrado en territorio del ejercito del caos… Así que el pueblo ha perdido del todo su resplandor.

Forastero: Es una lástima…

Alcalde: Si. Pero todo esto tiene que acabar. Hemos decidido irnos a la ciudad imperial de Estalia.

Forastero: Eso esta algo lejos…

Alcalde: Dos semanas de camino. Pero podemos conseguirlo. Si vosotros nos ayudarais…

Zan: ¿A cambio de que?

Alcalde: Hummm… Si nos acompañáis hasta la ciudad, os daremos alojamiento y comida gratis.

Zan: ¿ y barra libre?

Alcalde: si… Supongo que puedo llegar a un acuerdo con el hombre del hostal.

Zan: Trato hecho entonces.

Se estrecharon la mano entre todos para sellar el trato. De esa forma, estaban lejos del peligro, aunque eso a Zan no le importara… Ella solo se movía por el alcohol. El forastero debía de tener sus intereses personales y Gamaliel quería irse de la zona del caos. Fuera por el motivo que fuera, su destino era el mismo.

**Continuara…**

Bien, pues aquí el primer capitulo, extremadamente corto, ya que las primeras cinco páginas eran se prólogo… Tengo pensado hacer un prólogo por cada personaje, aunque la próxima vez seré algo más breve ^^

Este fic esta inspirado en unas crónicas que sigo con mis amigos, así que tiene principio pero no final… veremos como acaba la cosa =D


End file.
